DJ Pon-3
Description DJ Pon-3, also known as Vinyl Scratch, is a white unicorn pony with blue mane that appears as background character in MLP:FiM. Despite of appearing a few times in the series, she's one of the few characters most known and loved by the fandom, they even named her "DJ PON3". She makes music to entertain the ponies at parties and other events, in addition to that she loves music ( that explains why she always wears headphones ). She's in vspr to try to encourage the mercenaries, but she didn't know that she was in a war between mercenaries and ponies. She probably would have known if she would stop listening to music for once and listen more to the orders and warnings about this war. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Wubs of Destruction - You drop an Amplifier on the ground that deals damage over time to enemies caught in the 1000 hammer unit range, being 50 damage per tick when standing directly inside it and 2 at the edge of the radius. The Amplifier does 3 ticks of damage per second and lasts 10 seconds. :This rage does not stop your momentum when used in the air. Special Rage costs 50% rage. :When activated, you pull out a v-shaped black guitar with blue decals, and play a quick metal riff, just like the Shred Alert taunt. During the taunt you are ubered and immune to movement impairing effects. At the end of the taunt, together with the lightning strike, all nearby enemies up to 1400 hammer units away from you receive damage, being 250 in the centre and 2 at the edge of the radius. :As this ability is a taunt, it won’t work if you’re not on the ground. :This ability cannot be used if you are in the middle of a taunt. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous All of DJ Pon-3's voice lines were done by Nowacking in several animations that featured Vinyl Scratch. ("Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville" + Extras, "Galacon '14", etc.) If you try to use the Special Rage, in the water, stunned or in mid-air you'll get a message saying "You must be on the ground, out of water and neither stunned nor taunting to use this." in the middle of the screen and in game chat, you'll also hear a Engineer say "Nope!" Battle Strategies Battling as DJ Pon-3 Battling against DJ Pon-3 Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® activates the Special Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://youtu.be/K8j9GwR2vIA pegaSix - This Is Vinyl Scratch] KeepOnRockin' - Spin That Record Vinyl Scratch [Reupload] Quotes "Oh yeah! Good morning Ponyville!" - Intro "Oh wow, are there gonna be famous ponies here?" - Intro "I got this!" - Super Jump "Oh yeah! Are you ready for these wubs of destruction?!" - Rage [Omnipony - BassCannon] - Wub Machine's Music "Bam! Boom!" - Killing Spree "Wakaaa!" - Killing Spree Gasp "Ooooh shiny!" - Killing a Scout "Ooohh shiny!" - Killing a Scout "Uh, my bad." - Destroying an Engineer's building "Well that's a bunch of horse poop!" Falling - Backstabbed "Ha! Piece of cake!" - Killing a Spy "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh it's Rarity!" - Killing a Spy "Wubobobobobobobobo..." Mouth Sounds "Wubobobobobo..." - Last Man Standing "And it's all just one big message about how war brings nothing but pain and destruction. It was just too much..." Crying "...bad, boohoo." - Defeat Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Unicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses